Daddy Cloudkicker, Chapter one
Chapter one of Daddy Cloudkicker. Story Baloo Kit Riven and Rey had just finished loading the Sea Duck and were now leaving Cape-Suzette to Kit's old home of Freeport. A pair of P-38 Lightning-fighters flew alongside, possibly on patrol for Usland due to what the war brought. Kit was the first to notice them, "Lockheed P-38 Lightning planes, good choice for escort" he mumbled, "you nervous?" Baloo asked, he was a bit nervous himself despite the fact that he and Rebecca were given legal-custody of Kit ever since they all thwarted Don Karnage's attack on Cape-Suzette, Rebecca had handed Baloo the papers she still had since then and Baloo hopes Kit won't be taken away and be forced to live there again, Kit probably thinking that too, "a little" Kit admitted, "you're worried they're gonna take you away from us aren't you?" Baloo expressed, "sort of, or be sent to Marshland like they planned" Kit informs, "look if they try anything, I'll have your back, I'm known for being quite persuasive" Riven promises, "thanks, I feel so much better" Kit jokes. An hour or so later, they've arrived at Freeport. Kit looks around the familiar sights: not much seems to have changed. He could see the orphanage off in the distance just at the end of the runway. A scorpion-male worker arrives with a truck to take the cargo, "so where is this orphanage at?" Rey asks, the scorpion was just about to answer her but Kit beats him to it, "right down there at the end of the runway" he answered much to all's shock, "that close?" Riven wondered, "yep, I used to come and watch the planes every second whenever I could" Kit recalls smiling at the orphanage, not knowing the scorpion heard him, "you lived there?" it asks, "for a few years yeah, and mind if we ride with you there? I'm hoping to catch up on what I missed" Kit replies, the scorpion chuckles but nods. Eventually they all finished transferring the cargo but the truck had room for only three-people, luckily the scorpion lets them take the truck to the orphanage understandably (Baloo rode with the cargo), and when arriving at the front gates, there was an old, bespectacled sheepdog wearing a vest Kit instantly recognized, "Barkley" he calls just after Riven stopped the truck at a garage, the dog looks up and sees a teenage-bear-boy with long-brown-pants, green ascot but no shirt and a backward-facing blue cap with a red hood, a lock of hair was coming through a slit in the hat's rear, "do I know you? you look familiar" Barkley asks looking over Kit, and he did feel like he knew him, "Mr. Barkley, it's me, Kit, you know from way back, you had me here since I was three, and you tried to keep me from Marshland when I was framed by a bully" Kit reminds, Barkley's eyes widen at the details, "K-Kit?" he gasps while Kit nods to confirm it, then they hugged while Baloo Riven and Rey look on in awe, "I can't believe it's you, I thought you'd never want to come back" Barkley expressed: secretly he was glad Kit made his escape all those years ago, though feared he would be caught and sent to Marshland not long after, Barkley called them to see if Kit was there, but amazingly they said they couldn't get him and eventually gave up when his trail went cold, and Barkley hoped he would eventually find a family like he wanted, which he did, "I uh, started thinking about you when you called us for a shipment" Kit states, "Higher-for-Hire?" Barkley asks, "yeah" Kit answers, Baloo Rey and Riven decided to give them privacy and handle the cargo when Kit realized they hadn't done any introductions, "oh where are my manners, I've got some friends for you to meet" he says and brings Barkley over to his new family-members, "Mr. Barkley, meet my surrogate-fathers Baloo von Bruinwald and Riven Plesio, and my surrogate-sister Rey Eon, and yes they are real" he introduces, "so you're his new father?" Barkley asks, "you could say that, I also have a wife named Rebecca who's the mother" Baloo greets, "yeah I talked to her on the phone" Barkley recalls then turns to Kit, "you've grown so much since I last saw you, look at you" he notes to Kit's look, who blushes, "aw gee" Kit murmurs, "by the way how's Rhett and Trevor doing?" he asks wondering about his two friends, "oh they're fine, they both got adopted two years after you escaped, but later came back wanting to volunteer, and I let them, they're about your age now" Barkley answers, "no way" Kit gasps, his only friends in the orphanage have also found themselves a new family and were now employees, "oh yeah, if I'm not mistaken they're on a lunch-break, here I'll show you" Barkley says and leads the four into the orphanage. They walk through the main-lobby down a hall and stop at a door that was left open, Barkley enters and sees a pair of teenage-boys about Kit's age: one a cheetah wearing a green-shirt with a Space-riders character on it and whitish jeans, the other a rabbit wearing a light purple-shirt and black-pants, as Barkley assumed they were eating, "hey boys we have a visitor you may know" he says and lets Kit in, the two teens look star-struck, clearly recognizing Kit, "you know something Trevor, he kinda looks like our old friend Kit" Rhett remarks, "that's because I am Kit" Kit declares, Rhett and Trevor look him over and see the similarities with their long-lost friend, "no way" they both gasp, but Kit and Barkley nod and much like Kit did with Barkley earlier, he hugs them too, "I can't believe you're back" Rhett exclaims while Baloo Rey and Riven peak in, "who are they?" Trevor wonders looking at them, "oh they're my new family, Baloo von Bruinwald Riven Plesio and Rey Eon, and yes they're real" Kit introduces, "whoa, the Baloo von Bruinwald?" Rhett gaped, "in the flesh" Baloo greets, "so Kit why don't you go explore and catch up, I can handle the rations with them" Barkley offers, "actually I was wondering if I could socialize with you guys, you see I'm an orphan too" Rey says, "well have fun" Kit says and leaves, knowing what Rey was gonna say. While Rey was telling her orphaning again Kit walks off to explore the orphanage of his youth. He drew a lot of attention from some of the places he visited, such as the cafeteria where a few caretakers were still eating. Then he visits the classrooms, but since it was a Sunday, they were all empty. Still Kit nevertheless looked in them. Going upstairs he comes to the dorms where the orphans reside, on one door he stops at and looks: this was the room he Rhett and Trevor used to sleep in, Kit wanted to see it again, but odds are there were some new occupants now and he didn't wanna disturb anybody. Walking to the back of the building he saw a baby-nursery, complete with a few babies either sleeping, playing or being cared for by the workers, who noticed Kit and wondered why he looked familiar. Kit then went back downstairs and headed to the backyard, opening the backdoor he sees children playing in both the soccer and baseball-fields. Kit smiles as he walks out: everybody looked so happy, more so than when he lived here, and that's just what Kit was hoping to see: all the children being happy regardless if they were now orphans, looking as though they were willing to wait forever to be adopted or just plain didn't care about their status, but either way nobody was miserable, save one: Kit sees a tree and lying underneath it is a little bear-boy who looks to be around Molly's age, he had a red-hoodie and black-shorts and Kit could see a toy-plane (a Model C-165 Airmaster to be exact) laying alongside. He was gazing into the sky with a sad face. Curious Kit walks on over. "Hey" he greets making the scamp look at him, "hey" he responds in a depressed tone, Kit sits beside him and notices something familiar about him, "you know you look like that boy in the news: the one who saved a pilot" Kit remarks drawing the kid's attention, "that's me" he responded solemnly, Kit just stared in shock, but then catches on why he was here, he may have saved that pilot, but it seems he couldn't do the same for his parents, and Kit was feeling sorry for him, "what's your name?" he asks, "Ramón Grizzle" the boy answers, "I'm Kit, Kit Cloudkicker" Kit introduces and Ramon looks surprised, "the Kit Cloudkicker? the one who surfs the clouds?" he gasps, "yeah that's me" Kit humors, "oh man you're practically a legend here, everybody goes on and on about you" Ramon states and now it was Kit's turn to be surprised, "they do?" he wonders, "don't believe me? then check this out" Ramon smirks then turns out to the field and yells "hey everybody, this is Kit Cloudkicker", as if a bomb happened, just about every kid present stopped what they're doing and swarm over to him, "hey you're that boy who was a stuntman" said a gopher-boy, "you protected that rich kid from the Air Pirates, that's great" added a finch-girl, "can I have your autograph?" a bat-boy asks, "I have a crush on you Kit" said a rattlesnake-girl, nearby Baloo Rhett Rey Trevor Riven and Barkley were working the cargo when they see Kit has his own fan-club, "Kit has a fan-club?" Baloo asked, "pretty much, after he ran away and when we saw him in the newspapers the children began seeing him like a hero" Barkley explains, "who's that bear-boy with the red-shirt standing next to him" Rey asks, "that's Ramon Grizzle, the one who saved a pilot" Trevor answers, "no way!" Baloo gasps, as with Kit he and Ramon decide to hang-out, so they left, "let me guess, his parents were killed when the plane crashed into his house weren't they?" Riven theorized, "unfortunately yes, Ramon was staying with neighbors afterward, but none of them could afford to take him in, so I had Rhett sent to bring him here and he's only been staying for two-weeks, but he's been nothing but depressed ever since, we've tried everything we could think of to cheer him up, but nothing worked, something about Kit must've brought a miracle on him now that he's being cheerful" Barkley explains, "that's sad" Riven noted, "you know if it weren't for the fact that they're not related, I actually was gonna think they were father and son" Rhett remarks, "yeah they do look alike don't they?" Rey adds. This would be the start of a beautiful friendship. Stay tuned for Daddy Cloudkicker, Chapter two Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction